Opposites
by CheyBaby
Summary: Is it opposite day for the Barden Bella's?


Two weeks until finals, and Aubrey was completely freaking out. Despite bonding over secrets and Bruno Mars the other Bella's were still reluctant to put in the time they needed to crush the Trebles. Everyone kept insisting they knew the routine, but really what could a few extra hours of practice hurt?

Aubrey strode towards their rehearsal space with her head practically inside of her gym bag. The keys had fallen out of their designated pocket and between copious layers of clothes and shoes she just couldn't find them.

"Good morning Aubrey! The door is already open. I got you coffee!"

Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks, her head still mostly inside of her bag. She wasn't expecting any of the Bella's to show up early. However, she supposed the beaming smile on the other girl's face was the most disturbing. "What are you doing here Beca? And how did you get in?"

"I have a key silly." Beca smiled and held up a set of keys. "And I'm here for rehearsals of course. Come on! Everyone will be here soon and we can start!"

Aubrey hesitantly followed the strangely acting girl. Something didn't seem right. Beca was smiling. Beca never smiled! She shrugged, maybe Beca finally got laid and rehearsals would actually be productive for once.

"Hi Jessica! Hi Ashley! Today is going to be a great practice so make sure to stretch your body and your vocal cords!" Jessica looked to Ashley, confusion clearly written across her face, and whispered something.

Beca turned around and skipped back to Aubrey. "Today is going to be great!"

As the rest of the Bella's arrived they received some sort of overly enthusiastic greeting from Beca, which seemed to bother everyone but Aubrey. She just hoped her pep would last until finals so they could win the championship and stick it to the Trebles.

Aubrey sighed and checked her watch. "Has anyone spoken to Chloe?" Practice should have started ten minutes ago, but the bubbly redhead was nowhere to be seen.

Beca smiled, and placed her palm flat against Aubrey's bicep. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute now. You look so tense, let me help."

"What?" Was all the blonde could manage to get out before she felt skilled hands digging into her neck, and working out the knots formed there.

A few minutes later the door to the rehearsal space swung open and shut with a loud bang. Everyone turned to watch Chloe as she came in and plopped down in the back row. "What?" Chloe practically sneered.

"You're ten minutes late Chloe! You held up rehearsals and if we're going to beat the Treble's we have to practice as much as we can. Do you want to graduate this year and not crush those dick bags into the ground? Beca, stop!" Aubrey squirmed away from Beca's magical hands to stand in front of the group. "Well, do you?"

"Come on Aubrey, ten minutes isn't going to matter. What are we even doing here? We know the songs, we know the choreography. We don't need to rehears! Do you honestly believe that one rehearsal is going to be the difference between winning and losing?" Chloe shot back with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes Chloe, I do!"

"Well, you're insane!"

Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "No, what's insane is that we're even having this conversation! You know how important winning is! We _have_ to beat the Treble's. I thought you understood that."

"Ladies, let's calm down." Stacie interjected. "I once wrestled a kangaroo and a crocodile while it was eating a dingo, and this is worse than that!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?!" Aubrey yelled. "No one is acting like themselves! Beca's being nice and Chloe is being a bitch and Stacie is just being weird!"

"Calm down Aubrey. We just want to relax before finals. You know, have fun? Go on the hunt." Fat Amy wiggled her brows.

" _What. Is. Happening?"_ Aubrey spat out between the loud gargling noises her stomaching was making. "Tell me or I will throw up on every single one of you aca-bitches."

The sound of metal scraping against the concrete floor could be heard loud and clear as everyone scrambled to get out of range. "NOOOOOO!"

"Aubrey, calm down." Chloe said as she slowly approached the blonde girl as if she were an escaped lion. "We just wanted to loosen you up a bit. We were just trying to have fun. Don't throw up."

"Yeah dude, chill already."

"Beca, not helping!" Chloe yelled.

"Look Aubrey, like Chloe said we just wanted to have some fun. When Stacie and I realized what they were doing, we had to join in. Excellent job by the way Legs." Amy smirked and fist bumped Stacie.

"We were in on it too." Jessica called out. She and Ashley took to protecting themselves at the top of the bleachers.

Aubrey tilted her head to the side, no longer concerned with vomiting everywhere. "But you two never said anything."

Jessica and Ashley smiled and nodded.


End file.
